


a cabin by the lake somewhere, surrounded by mountains

by wildfloweryujin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, F/M, Just angst, Other, and i’m also sad, just wanda thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildfloweryujin/pseuds/wildfloweryujin
Summary: She reminds herself why she’s here, studying out of an ancient glowing book; to give herself purpose, to understand herself, to save herself. If not for her, then for him, for her boys.Set during WandaVision’s finale post-credit scene.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff & Vision, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Kudos: 40





	a cabin by the lake somewhere, surrounded by mountains

**Author's Note:**

> play novo amor - halloween (slowed version) for extra angst y’all. this song is what prompted me to write this. https://youtu.be/dQJEvyDWMik 
> 
> ion know just angsty overthinking, our resident witch baby’s forte amirite.

She took a seat on the staircase of the porch, slender fingers wrapped around the warm mug. She looked out wide. The peaks of the mountains reflected off of the water, breaking up ever so slightly by the subtle rises and falls of the waves. Novo Amor’s “Halloween” played on the old speaker she conjured with her frail memory of one, dangling on the porch. 

Suddenly, images flashed through her mind; images of another life. People on the streets, dressed up in absurd costumes: zombies, vampires, superheroes, witches... She saw pumpkins, silly strings, lanterns ornamenting the neighborhood, like the festivities she saw in sitcoms made real. She remembered the sound of her children cheering, as the man in blue took them by the hands and stole candy out of everyone’s trick-or-treat baskets in the split of a second.

She remembered feeling happy, serene, and grateful for the simplicity of this life, one without worries of homicidal robots and megalomaniac aliens obsessed with the idea of playing god; a life without grief and pain. 

But then she remembered what he said: “What is grief, if not love persevering?” He had been apart of it all, watching her pretend and live a lie while having no power to stop it. But in the end, he forgave her, and she reminds herself of his grace everyday, in the remote reality she currently lives in. 

She reminds herself why she’s here, studying out of an ancient glowing book; to give herself purpose, to understand herself, to save herself. If not for her, then for him, for her boys. 

The pot in the kitchen released steam and started hooting. She smiled a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes and stood up. Taking a look at the mountains one last time, she turned back inside, the corner of her eyes still lingering, trying to vividly make out the shape of her husband’s face somewhere at the edge of the water, honoring his memory and his love for her.

She still hears the warmth of his voice that lulls her to sleep at night echoing in her mind. 

_“Wanda, welcome home.”_


End file.
